


Dark One Dagger

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A custom Dark One Dagger as an early birthday gift. I hope you enjoy and it's what you were looking for. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark One Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tcdfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/gifts).



  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kjtgp1/media/dagger1_zpsykc58fge.jpg.html)  


[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kjtgp1/media/dagger2_zpsnbgrp5qv.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kjtgp1/media/dagger3_zpsm91iug1x.jpg.html)


End file.
